


the act of making noise that brought you joy

by TheBastardWrites



Category: Silk (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Hair-pulling, Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBastardWrites/pseuds/TheBastardWrites
Summary: pure self-indulgent filth with a nice wholesome ending kinda





	the act of making noise that brought you joy

**Author's Note:**

> title from hozier's "to noise making (sing)"

She hit the stone with an undignified ** _thud_ **, and proceeded to bounce for a distance like a discarded penny. Ignoring the throbbing and the chill biting at her ribs and her hip, she kicked back to her feet and looked around frantically, almost too fast too actually see anything. 

“Looking for me, silky-smooth?” Felicia purred behind her, less than inches from her ear. 

She jumped with a yelp, one louder than she had the pride to admit. Her heartbeat slowed the littlest bit, and she allowed herself a breath. “I told you to stop calling me that.” She grumbled almost silently, making a valiant attempt to hide the sheer relief in her voice. 

“And here I was, thinking I get to call you whatever I damn please long as you’re on my payroll.” Cindy could practically hear the self-satisfied smirk. “Why so jumpy?” 

_ We just got shot at! By robots! Big ones! _ “Post-getting-shot-at jitters, I guess.” _ And until a second ago I thought one of them got you. _

“Heh.” The sound was strange, almost foreign. “If you’re anything like me, those’ll go away quick.” She actually got some amusement out of her. Probably not as big an achievement as she felt, but she let herself revel in it for a second.

“Let me have a look at you, poor thing.” There was an unusual softness to Felicia’s voice. Like an iceberg finally starting to melt. A tug on her shoulder, and they were facing each other. 

Felicia was practically unscathed, save for a shallow, shoulder-to-shoulder cut. Cindy started mumbling something about luck, but she found herself too lost in the jade sea of Felicia’s eyes to form any coherent thought. Jitters and jumpiness gave way to intrigue and sheer feral attraction.

Her eyes wandered from the cut downwards, tracing the curve of her hips and imagining herself sliding down the slope of her thighs. _ God above, those thighs _.

“You with me, kid?” Another smile, more mocking than amused this time around. “I asked if you were…” she passed a clawed finger through a tear between a pair of ribs, just barely not drawing blood. “_ okay _.” She purred more than she spoke. “You seem a little worse for wear.” Every inch she touched tingled, and Cindy wanted nothing more than to buckle under her touch like a ragdoll.

“I’m fine.” _ But by all means, keep your hands on me. _ “Scrapes and bruises, really.”

“Aw, poor baby.” Her hand wandered downward, palming Cindy’s hip without warning. And suddenly, their faces were inches apart. Foreheads practically touching, noses brushing together, lips maddeningly close. “Want me to…” a finger trailed down her waist and onto the fabric, splitting it like so much butter for a good few inches. “_ kiss it better?” _

All air escaped Cindy’s lungs, and her mind went in a million different directions. A million different voices told her to pounce Felicia before Felicia pounced her, and a million more screamed at her to turn tail and run before the trap revealed itself. But she stayed, only moving back half a step. “Well, if you’re offering… ” _ Kiss me, fuck me, pull me apart in the worst ways you can think of. _ She hated the coolness she had to put on.

“Oh, aren’t we feeling frisky today?” Clearly pleased with the response, she dragged her lips down Cindy’s chin and trailed off to the side, leaving the poor spiderling so sensitive she almost felt numb. 

Soft lips brushed bare skin, and electricity shot through Cindy. She had to bite her lips to keep from screaming. Felicia trailed lower, putting more kisses on more scrapes, slowly but surely lighting her right side on fire in the best kind of way. _ Hurry up. Please. _

A minute passed by agonizingly slowly, and she reached the hole in the suit’s hip. “Aw, look at that.” She passed her thumb along the bone, trailing the swell of a fresh bruise. “Looks like that landing got you good.” She touched her lips to it, ever so lightly. Cindy wanted to scream, to moan, to put her mouth to some goddamn use, but all she could do was sink her teeth even deeper into her lips.

And just like that, as suddenly as she offered the whole ordeal, Felicia was a good few feet away from her, hips cocked and grin smug. “All better?” Self-satisfaction coated her voice like a toxin coats a dart.

And it was over. Just like that. _ C'est la goddamn vie. _ She almost wanted to cry, more in frustration than sadness. “Yeah… Yeah, I think so.” She was so weak for the Cat, it ate at her. She was just teased all over and nearly sent over the edge in public, and goddammit, it was **good.**

“But you better go again, just to be sure.” Maybe too good to let go.

“Oh?” A step forward. “Are we making demands now?” For the first time, Felicia looks at her with curiosity. A sort of hunger. “Does that seem like a wise decision, silky-smooth?” Two more steps. A padded finger ran up and down her thigh, absentmindedly deepening the tear. It was a measured pace, a rehearsed dance. Almost premeditated. Just fast enough to keep the moment, just slow enough to drive Cindy absolutely mad. 

It started just between her ribs. Like before. A few lazy pecks, all charged with the kind of energy that made her weak in the knees. Maybe it was time to drop the pretense. “God… God, that feels so good.” A mischievous smile and a quick drag of a claw, dragging the hole closer to her chest. The tip of her claw brushed the softer swell of it, and every part of Cindy wanted to scream. 

“Maybe you should lie down.” A nudge at Cindy’s shoulder. “You seem a little…” With a hand on her shoulder and a hand around the soft slope of her waist, she guided her down until her back was flat on the concrete. “_ flushed.” _

The absurdity of it all was present somewhere in the spiderling’s mind, but she was too caught up in a haze of pleasure and pure shamelessness to pay attention. She felt herself relaxing, melting under Felicia’s touch. “Please…” Something escaped her lips, long before she could think of what she was saying. “Please, Felicia, fuck me.” Her eyes fluttered shut. 

“With pleasure.” It was whispered oh-so-sweetly, and the reality of what she just said slowly settled in. Padded fingers slipped between her legs, pushing her thighs apart and pressing against where they met. It took a squeal out of her, something she was too overwhelmed with pleasure to be embarrassed about. Metal scraped against stone floor as she rubbed perfect circles in the fabric, pinching as she saw fit. Cindy’s hips buckled and rocked, quickly syncing up with the hand that now owned them. 

All the while, she blazed a trail of kisses down Cindy’s chest, moving back in a way that ensured she was entranced on her swaying backside. She dragged her tongue around the bruise’s outline, rough flesh against sensitive skin. Her free hand dragged across her waist, splitting the fabric and inching ever-closer. 

A sharp pull downward, and she pushed. The suit gave way without much resistance. She pressed in like a knife presses through butter, wringing a deep, almost guttural moan out of Cindy. She worked her fingers with frightening expertise, letting out a crooked smile as she watched the poor girl writhe in something between pleasure and helpless anguish. 

“You’ve been so good, my little darling.” Felicia crawled back up her torso, keeping her fingers inside and working with all the same intensity, if not more. “I think you deserve a little…” she pulled her mask down. “_ reward.” _everything about the moment sent shivers down Cindy’s spine. Before she could protest, a pair of lips was pressed to hers. Felicia kissed her deeply and sweetly, with the all the ferocity of someone who’s been waiting months to do it and all the control of a woman with a bit of class to maintain. 

Cindy felt herself physically shake with… she didn’t even know what it was. There wasn’t enough of her mind available to think about it. A fire raged in her core, stoked with each stroke, every tap, even the brief seconds of cold air. Felicia’s tongue somehow snaked around hers, plunging her into a fog of blackberry lipstick and bullet smoke. She heard herself moan into the kiss, and didn’t even bother to try and hold back. She felt her tormentor try and get up, and somehow summoned the energy to wrap her arms around her sculpted back. 

But alas, Felicia parted without much difficulty, pulling a small and breathless “nooooo” out of her partner. Kneeling over her, she pulled her fingers out as slowly as she possibly could, savoring every tiny expression and each barely-audible gasp, until Cindy was a mumbling, empty heap of sheer **want. **With a single dripping finger, she passed a claw down the center of what remained of Cindy’s shirt. Fabric almost melted under her touch, slowly but surely letting the soft mounds under it fall to the side.

When the work was done, Felicia simply sat in her spot and watched. Watched Silk’s breasts heave as she struggled to breathe, watched her hips wriggle to try and escape from between her thighs, watched her stomach shiver in the chilly air. The sight alone sparked a flame between her legs. 

Cindy helplessly watched Felicia slowly grind on top of her, purring in pleasure at the sight of her writhing. Cold leather ran over her stomach, claws just barely popped and leaving her shuddering where they touched. Padded fingers slid over the slope of her breast, pressing ever so slightly and squeezing a long, winded breath of her. 

She stopped feeling the cold air around her. The stone stopped scraping against her back. All she could feel at that moment was the heat on top of her, the hand pressing down on her, the finger idly doodling on her stomach with her own arousal. She was being kneaded, tugged at, pulled every which way like so much dough, and she didn’t have it in her to admit she loved every second of it. 

Felicia’s free hand trailed back down, slowly brushing and pressing insufferably gently. Then she screamed. It was a quick yelp, like gunfire, but it echoed down the street for all to hear. Heat bloomed in her cheeks, and she began mumbling an apology. “I-- I couldn’t h-hold it in-- I’m so-”

The Cat dipped in for another kiss, silencing more than affectionate. Quick and firm. The pressure was taken off her chest, and a loving hand caressed her cheek. “It’s alright, little dear.” She almost whispered into her ear. “You did wonderfully.” Another peck on the cheek, and she pulled back. 

Her skin simply burned, blazing from her center outward. Every inch of her screamed for release. Seeing Felicia grind on top of her, playing with her breasts like so much children’s toys, teasing but never delivering, all with that insufferably sexy smug grin of her, it all got to her in the worst ways. “Please…” She was begging again. Of course she was begging again. “Please, Felicia…” It was barely above a whisper, but it left her hoarse. What was she even asking for? “Please, let me cum.” The humiliation of it all finally started settling in.

The sound above her was more yowl than laughter. “Oh, aren’t we bold?” A moment of silence, save for Cindy’s labored breathing. “Such vulgar language, too…” Her shoulders bunched up. Was Felicia just playing with her? Was there no release in her future? “Oh, well.” Relief. A breath she didn’t realize she was holding. “I suppose I made you work for it.”

Cotton shifted against silk, and another moment passed quietly. Then something brushed up against her. Something rough and firm and _ wet _. Her eyes snapped open and her jaw fell slack. Felicia slowly worked her over, licking into her and pinching at her lips. She barely held back another scream. She took her sweet time of it, working her tongue with frightening expertise and pushing all of Cindy’s buttons like she’s done it a thousand times before. 

Cindy grabbed at her hair, red and black entangling in pure blinding white. She tugged on it with each lick, cursing herself every time and ready for Felicia to pull back. Then her hands wandered downwards, scratching at the black fabric and slowly tearing it open until Felicia’s bodice hung by her shoulders and her back was bare for any prying eye that might’ve looked to see. 

Then she pulled back, breathless and grinning like a madwoman. “Naughty, naughty…” She crawled back over Cindy, right until their lips was almost touching again. “I think you’ve lost your tongue privileges.”

Two fingers slipped back inside her, pushing a silent moan out of her. A bit more push, a smidge of pull, and tiniest bit of rubbing, and she finally reached her peak with another yelp.

Pleasure washed over her like a tsunami. Her back dropped like a stone in a river, not that she realized how high she’d arched it, and all her limbs went limp. Screams turned to moans turned to whimpers. Then came a numbing calm. The realization that it was over, and she could finally rest. Her chest deflated like a balloon, and nothing below her eyes would move for a minute that lasted an eternity.

She found herself quietly weeping against Felicia’s shoulder, pulled to a squat in a puddle of her own making. They were locked in a chokingly tight embrace, but neither of them really minded. All that mattered was the moment, the embrace. The deep breaths, the wiping of tears.

Then they swung back to base, still wrapped around each other, in total and utter silence.

**Author's Note:**

> check out @fisti-gon on tumblr for more of my inane ramblings :D


End file.
